The Light In The Dark
by XxXHearts of love XxX
Summary: The Lightwoods are new in town, while the younger two Lightwoods grab all the attention the eldest is left in the dark. Will Alec find the light again? Is the lights name Magnus Bane? Find out! (Read and) Review Review Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! First chapter of my new story, exciting! So I'm writing this while listening to the Sweeny Todd (the one with Johnny Depp) soundtrack... Lolz. Anyway, I don't normally get a lot of free time (****no study halls T.T) so updates should be once every week or two, but I'll do my best to have that changes asap.**

**Ok, so this is an AU of the Mortal Instruments series. Malec is the main feature (Duh), but there will be other couples. The main focus is Alec and Magnus, but there will be focusing plots upon Jace, Izzy, Etc.**

**But that thought for this occurred when I was sitting at my friend's house and her dad said some... homophobic jokes, but in his defense (Cuz I love my friend to pieces [not her dad ew sickos!]) I don't even think he released what he was saying. Then I looked at him and made a small comment and he was all like sorry (Cuz I be Bi, not a big deal yo), any way. So the bunny of plot hopped in my head and I got thinking. In the mortal instruments series, Alec parents are kinda well homophobes, right? So what would it be like for him in the 21st century of the U S A?**

**So reviews are loved, constructive criticism just not flames please.**

**KK that wraps up my longest Authors Note ever...**

**Rated T, for now (*Cough* hint *Cough*...)**

**Warnings: Teen angst, swearing, the three letter F word I hate (only once, I hate using it), some very dark themes a the end of the chapter.**

**Enjoy! I know I do!**

* * *

Exhaustion. That's what Alec felt as he fell on top of his bed. It wasn't because he had just spent hours unpacking his things for his new home. No. It was because he was exhausted with his mask he gave to everyone around him. The mask of the perfect son. The "straight" A son, the son that does not get into trouble, the son that speaks properly, the son that protects his family. He was tired of it all. All Alec wanted to do was curl up into a ball and let life pass him by.

But Alec wasn't that fortunate, life had already smacked that in his face.

Alec knew life wouldn't give him a break, he had tried to accept that but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he always wondered why did is this stuff have to happen to him? What had he ever done? He had tried to be a perfect son, only to make his strict parents proud of him. Alec hadn't asked to be born this way, and he would change it in a heartbeat if only he could.

While Alec was in the middle of his thoughts his bedroom door open to revel an annoyed looking Izzy. Her long black hair was in a messy pony tail, and she was barely wearing any makeup. Alec looked at his baby sister, she had changed so much. Alec knew that tomorrow at school she would make it known she was the kind of girl who has flings, lots of them, and doesn't date at all. Alec sighed, because he knew he was losing his sister, and he would do anything to change that. When Izzy was younger, she would be open, and fun. The old Izzy would always come running over to Alec to talk about fashion, or as much as it annoyed Alec, her boy issues. Alec was her shoulder to cry on when someone had hurt her, then he would do the hurting to the one that hurt his sister. But things changed, Izzy grew up. Izzy was distant to Alec, and often got the cold shoulder from her sister. And Alec knew it was because she blamed him, but he blamed himself too.

"Dinner." Was all she said, then left Alec alone.

Slowly Alec got up from his bed, and walked down the hall of his new "Home". 'This is never going to be home,' Alec thought to himself as he pull his hood over his head. Alec rounded a corner and went

down some stairs, eventually he found himself in the dinning room. Only Jace and Izzy were at the table, Maryse and Robert were probably still working. Alec pulled out a chair across from Jace, and next to Izzy, and sat down. Alec looked down at his plate, letting his black hair fall across his eyes, and not daring to look across to his adopted brother. Slowly, the three siblings got food for themselves, and ate in silence. It wasn't always like this, Alec began to think of when him and his siblings would talk during their meals. Jace would throw jokes around at Alec, Izzy would talk about shoes and boys, and Max would be telling them to be quiet so he could read his comic book.

Max...

"Hey Alec?" Jace said loudly, snapping Alec out the darker corners of his mind.

"Hm?" Alec asked looking at his brother.

"You ok over there?" Jace asked concerned, grabbing Izzy's attention. "You had this really far away look in your eye, and not in the good way."

"I'm fine." Alec lied. Alec was far from fine. Alec hadn't been fine in months.

"Fine don't tell me see if I care." Jace said, suddenly angry and left the table.

After hearing Jace stomp up the stairs and slam his door, Alec got up to clean the table. He put away his dishes and left some food out incase Jace got hungry after not haven eaten much before stomping himself up to his room. Alec couldn't blame Jace for being mad at him though. For as long as they knew each Alec and Jace would tell each other everything about each other, they were as close as real brothers. But ever since the accident a few months ago, they had closed each other out, and when ever Jace tried to get close Alec would push him away.

After cleaning up Alec slowly drudged his way up the stairs to his new room. Alec instantly fell into a deep fitful sleep and he lay on his bed.

* * *

_All he could hear was a girl crying. _

_"Hello?" He called out and walked toward the sound._

_Izzy lay on the ground hands over her eyes, sobbing. She was a mess, Izzy never broke down because she was strong. Izzy was Alec's tough fighting baby sister. _

_Alec walked over to comfort his sister, he couldn't let her be in pain. Alec had to help his sister, he had to protect his family._

_As he got closer something, no, someone pushed Alec to the ground. Jace. Jace was glaring at him fire in his eyes, and disgust? Jace had never looked at him like that, ever. Sure the brothers had their fights, what brothers didn't fight, but never had Jace glared hated toward Alec. No matter how mad he was. _

_"Wha-?" Alec could barely speak, his brothers hatred over powering him._

_"Do not come near us, do you hear that?!" Jace yelled at him._

_Alec looked dumbfounded at his younger brother. Had Jace just yelled at him to go away? What was wrong with him? Alec shook his head telling Jace, 'No, I do not understand'._

_"God, you are just so stupid, you know." Jace laughed. He laughed at him. "You think I'm just going to let you near Izzy, after what _you_ did to Max? Do you not get it? You killed our brother! It's all your fault! So did you really think I would let you near Izzy? No, _I _am going to protect this family, now you have failed us. Failed Max." Jace said every word with pure hate. Venom dripped from his words, and it destroyed Alec heart._

_Was that what his brother thought of him? You truly believed t was his fault Max had died. No, he believed he had killed Max. How could Alec kill his sweet innocent baby brother? How could Jace think that? _

_Alec then felt something wet on his face. Reaching a hand to touch it, Alec found he was crying._

_"Oh look, the murderer weeps. Why because of your disgusting unrequited love for me? What do you think I didn't know? You disgusting fa-" Before Alec let Jace finish his sentence, he took off running. _

_Away, away, away. Faster, faster, faster._

_No matter how fast Alec ran, it didn't go away. _

_His guilt for his baby brother. His stupid love for his other brother. _

_Alec just wanted it to go away, but no matter how fast he ran, it never would..._

* * *

Alec woke up in a cold sweat. He had nightmares before, but not ones like that. That was a whole new level of bad. And it got Alec thinking, 'Did Jace really think that of me?' Alec asked himself, 'Does Jace really blame me?'

Then something else hit him, and he couldn't breath. Did Jace know? He couldn't, Alec had always been so careful, except Izzy found out. Could Jace have as well?

Slowly with the thoughts still in his mind, Alec got out of his bed. Walking downstairs he heard people eating breakfast. four people. Alec gulped, his parents were home.

Slowly Alec walked in the room to get food. Lucky for him his parents were distracted by the news paper.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Robert cleared his throat. "Maryse look at this. It's another one of those LGBT pride parades."

"How revolting. Do those _freaks_ not know how _unwanted_ they are?" Maryse said was a disgusted look on her face.

Her comments had earned the glares of her two youngest children while her oldest was lost. 'Freaks' 'unwanted'. Was that what LGBT was to her, if she knew what Alec was would she still think that?

"Alec? Darling what do you think, you seem to be thinking hard about it?" Maryse asked her eldest son.

"Alec gulped, what was he to say? 'How about what you think?' a voice told him.

"What those fags? They should be on planet queer." Alec said with a laugh that didn't sound at all like him self. Had he really just said all of those things? He had to, right? His parents wanted him to...

Suddenly there was a loud sound of someone rushing furiously from the table, Izzy. Alec looked puzzled at her now vacant chair. Why had she just reacted like that? It's not like Izzy could have been offended. Right?

Alec looked over to Jace, whom was giving him a sad and disappointed look. Why? What did golden boy Jace know?

Soon after Jace got up and left for his bedroom, Alec soon followed to his own.

Although his room was still mostly bear, it screamed Alec. The walls wear a dark brown and he only had few things in his room. It was all he needed. Slowly Alec reached into one of the unpacked boxes on his floor. After a few minutes of searching he found what he was looking for... It was a black and brown Converse All Star shoe box, filled with his secrets.

Had his mother really ment that? his father as well? Did they really thing LGBT is ... "Revolting"?

_'Of course you loser.' _A voice spoke in Alec's head, that sounded so much like Jace. _'Do you really think it natural for oh say a man to love another man? The thought alone makes me want to gag'_The voice yelled, and then it laughed at Alec for being so stupid. And for being so disgusting.

Slowly Alec opened the shoe box. Everything was just as he left it.

Alec took out the razor and looked at his closet door mirror. He disgusted himself. '_Yes, you are sooo disgusting.' _The voice spoke to him.

Alec went to go lock his bedroom door, Izzy or Jace couldn't see this. _'Like they would care about you, you disgusting freak!'_

"Shut up." Alec spoke to himself. "Shut up, shut up!"

As he keeping repeating "Shut up" he pressed the razor into his skin. Blood flowing from his arm, not enough to die but just enough to escape the voices...

* * *

**Soo... Good? Bad? Ugly?**

**What do you guys think?**

**Continue? Yes? No?**

**Review! Review!**

**Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: OH MY GOD! You guys are absolutely amazing! I didn't think I would get so many reviews! (Well I didn't think I would get any) Or so many Alerts and favorites! But I oh my god I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS SOOOO MUCH! Thank you for being so supportive! **

**seriously you amazing readers, your support makes me write even faster!**

**Warnings: Angst, Mention of self harm**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own The Mortal Instruments or Malec. T.T**

* * *

There are some noises that get on your last nerve, even for only hearing them for half of a second. For Alec, it was his obnoxious alarm clock that took his sleep away from him. Though Alec wasn't too bothered about losing sleep, because sleep ment night mares. Still he was really getting annoyed by his alarm's buzzing beep sound. Turning it off Alec got out off bed and went over to his closet to grab some clothes.

Quietly Alec left his room and walked over to te bathroom he shared with Jace. Lucky for him Jace wouldn't be up for another half an hour because it was only five in the morning. As Alec took his clothes off and he put on a towel, man was he so self-conscious of his body even when it was only him. Then Alec reached inside of the shower turning it on to his desired temperature.

While he waited for the shower to heat Alec looked at himself in the mirror. He had changed so much over the past year. How could so much happen in only a year? Alec's arms had cuts all over it, it was mostly lines but he had carved some words into his skin. And those were not there a year ago. But that did not what bug Alec. What Alec was really staring at were the burn marks across hiss well toned torso.

Alec looked at the boy staring back at him, and didn't like it. Alec had never really been one for looks, but mostly because he never thought he looked good. He had this awfully messy black rag of hair on his head. And although most people said he had amazing blue eyes, Alec couldn't see it. Not to mention he was too tall, at 6 1" he was taller than most other people. Sighing Alec turned away from his horrible reflection an turned to the shower, noticing some steam.

Feeling the water was hot enough for him. So he slipped his towel off, and stepped inside of the hot shower. The water burnt at first, but he quickly adapted to its steaming hot temperature. As the water hit Alec newly formed cut from two days ago it begun to sting, but Alec didn't care. He knew that he deserved all of this pain. It was all his fault. Everything that had gone wrong was all on him. As Alec pulled the shampoo in his hair, he noticed he was crying.

"No," He told himself, "you're so pitiful you don't deserve to even cry. All this was you. You could have stopped it." Alec said to himself. What was he now a madman? Talking to himself, yup Alec was defiantly mad.

After cleaning himself he got out of the shower. It wasn't really that long of a shower, Alec didn't see the point in staying in showers for an eternity. After drying himself with his towel (making sure he didn't grab Izzy's or, blush, Jace's towel), he threw on his clothes. It wasn't anything special, just some over sized jeans (with a belt), a brown hoodie that was probably once black, and of course black sock with a hole on his left big toe.

Quietly, Alec crept back into his bedroom and just laid down on his bed. Drifting into his own mind...

* * *

"God! Alec if you don't get out of your room and come down here I swear we will leave without you!" A girl's voice yelled through Alec's door.

Was it already time for Alec to go to school? Damn, Alec really didn't want to start senior year, and at a new school no less. He wasn't up set about leaving friends behind from his old school, because he didn't have any. He couldn't get to close to any guys because what if they found out? And getting close with only girls, obvious much?

"Alec!" Izzy yelled again, this time she sounded a little... concerned?

Grabbing his back pack with all his school supplies (did that sound childish out what?), Alec headed out of his room.

"Come on then." He said to Izzy as he walked in front of her.

He noticed she was wearing short shorts and a red v-neck that didn't quite reach her jeans, showing off some skin. Alec was going to tell her not to wear that, but he knew better than to questions Izzy when it came to her clothes.

When they got down stairs and out of there house Alec saw Jace in front of his Jeep. Jace was leaning against the gray Jeep, the sun shining on to his golden hair. His Hollister top hugging his abs perfectly.

_'No,'_ Alec thought to himself _'He's your _brother.' Looking away from Jace and at his feet he reached the car.

"Any one else want to drive? I'm feeling to lazy." Jace complained in his usual tone.

"As if." Izzy said, then held her nails up. "I can't even risk ruining these perfect nails." Izzy said as she hopped into the passenger seat.

"How about you Alec? Wanna drive?" Jace carelessly asked.

"Jace!" Izzy hissed at him from inside the Jeep.

"Wha-?" Jace began to question Izzy, then looked at Alec seeing what he did.

Alec was looking wide-eyed at Jace, tearing threatening to fall off of his face. Shocked. Alec could hardly believe Jace had asked that. He should know by now that Alec hated cars.

"Oh, Alec man I'm sorry.." Jace began to apologize, but Alec cut him short.

"It's okay, even the golden boy Jace makes a mistake." Alec said, with a smile on his face. But the smile wasn't real, it was his mask. The mask that hid Alec pain. With it nobody saw how hurt Alec truly was...

"You sure man?" Jace asked not totally believing Alec.

"Come on, you trust me right?" Alec asked while Jace nodded in reply, "I. Am. Fine." Alec said slowly.

_'Lies. Lies. LIES!'_ Alec wanted to scream.

"If you say so." Jace responded.

And with out another word the brothers got in the Jeep, and drove of to their first day at Idris High School.

* * *

When Jace pulled into the school, Alec noticed how many people were staring at them. It only got worse when they left they car. Everyone was staring at the new kids, and it didn't help that Izzy and Jace were _gorgeous, _while Alec wasn't_._

To say Idris High School was small, would be a big fat LIE. It was HUGE. It was a brick building with three stories, it had all kinds off tables out front. Also there were properly big trees for shade, and a patio like space around the main entrance.

"Nice place huh?" Jace asked.

"You mean there are lots of hot girls right?" Izzy sassed back at him.

"What's the difference? Besides there are enough for Alec to possibly finally get laid." Jace said.

Alec winced, something Izzy looked at. Alec felt guilty that he hadn't told his brother, and it hurt him every time Jace tried to set him up with a girl.

Sighing Alec shrugged his shoulders to give Jace a response, not that he noticed.

As the Lightwood children continued to move in to the school Alec kept looking around at his new school. His new hell hole. Then that when he saw it, well rather _him._

There was a student talking to a pretty blonde girl, but the blonde wasn't what grabbed Alec's attention, it was the man talking to her. He was tall, possibly taller than Alec. His black hair was spiked up, with glitter in it? Alec questioned. The man was wherein tight purple skinny jeans that hugged him in _all_ the right places. He had a tight black top on that said in yellow "Om Nom Nom". Alec found that rather funny. then he say the mans eyes. It wasn't clear because of the distance, but they were a stunning yellow and green mixture. Was that possible? And to top it of his skin was the perfect shade of tan. Alec was loving his new school, it was no longer a hell hole. Alec didn't notice til looking again, but the man was looking back at him. Blushing Alec turned his head away. Busted!

"No, no, no, Alec." Jace said after seeing what he thought Alec was looking at. "defiantly not in your league. You're going to have to start smaller."

Shocked Alec looked at him, did he know? Damn it! Alec never should have checked "On Nom Nom" shirt guy out! Plus he had noticed, _'But was that a bad thing?' _Alec asked him self.

Shaking his head he focused back on Jace, "Look I can explain..." Alec tried to say but just Jace cut him off.

"Alec you're inexperienced. You should start smaller, like an A or B cup. defiantly not that Double D blonde beauty." Jace said.

He didn't know, Alec was safe.

_For now_, the evil voice told him.

* * *

Alec looked at his schedule for the next semester. He had calculus first with a Mr. Burger? The mans name couldn't be Mr. Burger, that had to be a mistake. But Alec was too new to know better so following his map he found his room 2H211. It was on the second floor and it had a nice view of the forest to the side of the school.

Alec sat down at the back corner window seat and gazed out the window. Who was that man? Alec wanted to know, because for the first time since... well ever his breath had been taken away by a glance. Not even Jace had done that to him.

As class went by he noticed that little work got done, it was just an hour of the teacher getting distracted with stories and random facts. Finally the bell rang, Alec looked at his schedule. He had AP German in room 3J323.

_'Great German...' _Alec sarcastically said in his head remembering how bad his teacher was last year.

* * *

German wasn't even half as bad as Calc, at least the teacher stayed on task and knew how to joke. Not that the jokes were funny, but it's that thought that counts? Any way Alec was on his way to AP Bio. in room 3SS317. Alec was confused about how this class number system even worked. All off the numbers seemed so random.

Alec walked into his AP Biology class and took a the back seat by the window. Suddenly someone with glittery and spiky black was sitting in front of him. '_No,'_ Alec thought, no pleaded to himself _'this can not be happening!?'. _

To make things worse, the mystery man turned around. Then that was when Alec got a look at him, a really good like. His face was perfect, right down to his perfectly plucked eyebrows. And those eyes, was it possible? How did they hold so much colour and depth?

"You were the one checking me out earlier." He boldly stated. "Right, Mr. blue eyes?"

Alec was now terrified, had someone heard. Taking a quick glance around Alec looked back at the man and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." The green-eyed wonder said, then winked at Alec.

Alec was in shock, probably for the rest of class. Did that man just flirt with him. Openly flirt with him? How? They where both men, dudes, males, people with dicks. Okay that last one doesn't count a dick doesn't make you a dude. But still, Alec was in disbelief and at the same time amazed. He was amazed at the confidence of the man in front of him. If only he was like that...

When the bell rang it snapped Alec out of his thoughts of the man. As he got up he noticed the man with confidence was gone. Alec reached to pick his binders up, and saw a piece of paper.

It said,

_Give me a call blue eyes ;)_

_1-702-555-0103_

_-Magnus Bane._

Alec had just gotten his, no, Magnus Banes phone number. The blush was deep in his face, but Alec couldn't be happier at that moment.

* * *

**AN: YAY Magnus! So the phone number is from a T.V. I'm addictied to. Cookies to the first person or any one who figures it out.**

**Review review **

**Thank You!**


End file.
